


Some Things Never Change

by xxTheSkateboardingTurtlexx



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Coffee Shops, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, baker Kasamatsu, brief mention of Wakamatsu/Sakurai, matchmakers Imayoshi and Wakamatsu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 16:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4027216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxTheSkateboardingTurtlexx/pseuds/xxTheSkateboardingTurtlexx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy and funny KiKasa Coffee Shop AU (ish)<br/>Mainly  baker!Kasamatsu and barista!Kise ft. matchmakers! Imayoshi and Wakamatsu</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Things Never Change

**Author's Note:**

> My first KnB coffee shop au. Hopefully there will be more because I love the Coffee Shop AU (and the established relationship au but that's not relevant) Hope you guys enjoy!

Kasamatsu furrowed his eyebrows as he held the piping bag over the white cupcake. He had recently started to ice designs on his cupcakes instead of the traditional swirl. They sold well but it was definitely hard work. But he loved it, he loved being alone and baking much before most people were even awake.  He slowly started to pipe the butterfly, adding small swirls at the tips of the wings. He bit his lip as he was about to add the tip of the antenna, he had to apply just the slightest amount of pressure. At that moment, there came a shout.

“Senpai! Good morning!” Kise said waving his hands wildly barely missing a mixing bowl full of batter which was set on the edge of the table. Surprised, Kasamatsu gripped the piping bag a lot harder than he intended to which resulted in the tip of the antenna covering most of the butterfly’s wing. He turned around to kick Kise in the head which resulted in two things, one, Kise getting hit and falling down against the table and two Kasamatsu’s batter falling down and decorating the blonde’s perfectly styled locks which inevitably resulted in the blonde being hit once again. If one looked closely enough, they could see the vein in Kasamatsu’s forehead throbbing.

“Ha ha, sorry senpai” Kise apologized, rubbing his head nervously which resulted in the batter being spread throughout his hair.

Kasamatsu let out an exasperated sigh and glared at the younger male “Go clean up. Go outside, I don’t want hair in the kitchen” He said sternly. Kise grabbed some water and quickly scurried away to wash out the sticky batter from his hair. Kasamatsu let out another sigh as he grabbed a mop and proceeded to clean up the mess. He liked to pretend that this kind of chaos was a once in a blue moon kind of thing but there was reason that the mop had switched places from the near the counter to the kitchen ever since his idiot manager Imayoshi had hired the idiot ex-model, Kise.

Kise was basically the epitome of the worst employee ever. He always came too early, Kasamatsu was pretty sure Kise did it just to annoy him. In a week, he’d get at least 5 orders wrong, destroy two bowls of batter and eat a handful of cupcakes without paying (at least then Kasmatsu got to kick him without any complaints from Imayoshi) In conclusion, Kise would’ve been fired a long time ago if not for his one skill. When Kise was at the counter, the number of customers (especially females) went up from 2 to 20 in a matter of minutes. And once they were in, Kise’s silver tongue instantly doubled profits.

Kasamatsu would be lying if he said he wasn’t envious of Kise’s confidence, he even admired it a little bit (not that he would ever admit that to Kise) but that didn’t make the blonde any less annoying. He was a pain to work with. In theory he seemed perfect, cheerful, helpful, determined and very easy on the eyes (that was the general opinion, certainly not Kasamatsu’s) but in reality, along with all those good points, Kise had a 101 annoying habits, one of them was calling Kasamatsu senpai. Kasamatsu simply did not understand that but Kise insisted that he fit the senpai image so well it would be a shame not to call him senpai. For the first week when Kise joined, Kasamatsu had insisted on Kise calling him Kasamatsu-san but to no avail. After that Kasamatsu had decided that it was a hopeless cause that not even a million kicks to the head could fix. Making sure that the floor was clean; Kasamatsu put away the mop and started making another bowl of batter.

At that moment, Imayoshi chose to walk through the back door. “I just saw Kise outside washing something that smelled vanilla-y out of his hair and here you are making batter which you generally finish hours ago. I’m going to give it a wild guess and say Kise toppled over yet another one of your bowls and judging from the blooming bruise on his face, I’m going to say you kicked him into the table.” He said, his creepy smile present on his face as he hung his coat on the rack.

“Do you want a round of applause for your deduction skills?” Kasamatsu asked sarcastically, looking up as he finished beating the eggs.

“I wouldn’t mind one.” Imayoshi said with a shrug. “By the way, where’s Wakamatsu? He’s not usually late.” He asked.

“He said he’d be half an hour late since he’s going on that early morning hike with Sakurai-san.” Kasamatsu replied. “And seriously, you’re the manager you should be the one keeping tabs on everyone.”

“Ah, but Kasamatsu-san, you’re so much better at it.” Imayoshi said, his voice slightly teasing “I wonder when Wakamatsu is going to ask Sakurai-kun out? It’s not like Sakurai-kun is going to say no anyway.” He wondered out loud, tapping his finger on his chin.

“Knowing Sakurai-san, he’d probably apologize to Wakamatsu for not asking him.” Kasamatsu commented. “Wakamatsu is an idiot.” He added.

“Are you really one to talk?” Imayoshi asked, conspicuously glancing at the back door through which Kise had exited, a few minutes ago.

“What do you mean?” Kasamatsu asked sharply.

“Oh nothing senpai” Imayoshi replied, voice sugary sweet.

Kasamatsu glared at Imayoshi, if he was Medusa, there would have been a lovely stone sculpture of Imayoshi in the middle of the kitchen. Sadly, the heavens were not that kind to the stormy-eyed baker. Before he could retort, Imayoshi had already exited to the front of the store to start the opening up process.

As he continued to ice his cupcakes, Kasamatsu’s brain couldn’t help but wander to Imayoshi’s assumption. Him and Kise dating was a ridiculous idea. Sure, Kise was cheerful, hard working, caring, considerate, and not to mention undeniably attractive but the cons definitely outweighed the pros. For starters, there was the fact that every other action of Kise’s annoyed Kasamatsu. If they ever dated, Kasmatsu was sure that Kise would not escape without at least a handful of head injuries. Also, he was about 90% sure that Kise was a 100% straight. Plus, even if Kise was interested in guys, Kasamatsu was pretty sure if you liked someone you would call them something a lot more romantic than senpai. Suddenly, a mental image of Kise calling him Yukiocchi or (god forbid) honey/sweetie/insert sappy nickname of your choice invaded Kasamatsu’s mind. He internally shuddered. Even if Kise liked him, him and Kise dating would be horrible. He internally shrugged before fully immersing himself into icing the cupcakes

**A few hours later ...**

“Hey Kasamatsu, you might want to get started on your next batch of cupcakes.” Imayoshi said as he entered.

Kasamatsu looked up from his phone and glanced at the clock “I don’t bake my afternoon batch for another 2 hours.” He said.

“Yeah but your morning batch is almost done, Kise seems to be on fire today.” Imayoshi replied, a hint of genuine smile peeking through his usual smirk.

“Oh okay” Kasamatsu said, saving the article he was reading on how to make the perfect strawberry gel before hopping off the chair, a smile making its way on his face. He couldn’t help but feel but proud of himself for having sold 60 cupcakes in a matter of hours. A part of himself reminded him that it wasn’t solely his cupcakes but Kise’s skills had also contributed. The blonde was really getting better at his job. Kasamatsu was about to go and compliment Kise (it was something he did rarely and felt weird about doing but Kise’s bright smile each time kind of made up for it) when he noticed the exchange going on at the counter.

He couldn’t hear what was going on but it was obvious to anyone that the exchange was of a flirtatious nature. The girl was leaning over the counter so far she was almost on the other side. Her smile was a little too coy for Kasamatsu’s taste. What made things worse was that Kise was actually smiling back in that sickening way that Kasamatsu had always assumed was reserved for him. Before he could seriously think about why he was getting so worked up over something so trivial and probably very common, Wakamatsu entered.

“Jealous, huh” Wakamatsu commented, bringing in a large cardboard box. Kasamatsu’s cheeks took on a rather flattering shade of red “Jealous, what do I have to be jealous about?” he demanded.

“Well, it’s just that you take all the effort to bake the cupcakes, and Kise gets all the attention from the girls.” Wakamatsu said, setting down the box on the counter.

Kasamatsu’s face relaxed “Oh that’s what you meant. No, I’m not really jealous. I don’t like dealing with girls anyway.”

At this time, Imayoshi had made his appearance. “So what did you think Wakamastsu meant?” he asked, even though his voice indicated he already knew the answer to that question. Before Kasamatsu could reply, he continued “Perhaps you were jealous because that pretty brunette was flirting with Kise and he was flirting back.”

Wakamatsu’s eyes widened “Woah Kasamatsu-san, I didn’t know you had a thing for Kise.”

Kasamatsu restrained himself from kicking the other two and instead chose to narrow his eyes at them “First of all, I’m not jealous of anyone or anything. Secondly, I don’t have a thing for Kise and thirdly, he wasn’t flirting with her, he was just being polite. That’s his job.”

“Would you be jealous if he was actually flirting with her?” Imayoshi asked, his eyes glinting.

“I don’t care what that idiot does.” Kasamatsu replied grumpily while beating the eggs furiously.

“You know, Kasamatsu-san, if you like Kise you should know that he probably won’t respond to the violent approach. Even if he is infatuated with you, you have to be a bit more romantic.” Wakamatsu advised, unnaturally serious.

“Like you and Sakurai.” Imayoshi joked. Wakamatsu blushed but didn’t respond to the manager. Usually Kasamatsu never gave up the chance to see Imayoshi tease Wakamatsu (he usually didn’t join in. Imayoshi was the pro.) but his curiosity was piqued.

“What do you mean ‘he doesn’t respond to the violent type’?” Kasamatsu asked.

“Well, Kise is pretty dumb when it comes to people well except on how to convince them to buy a dozen cupcakes when they came in just for a cup of coffee.” Wakamatsu said plainly “And so if you just go around kicking him all the time, he’s not going to understand that you like him. You have to do something romantic for him to understand.”

“Like what?” Kasamatsu asked.

Before Wakamatsu could reply, Imayoshi butted in “Wait, don’t tell him anything until he admits he likes Kise.” the manager said, with an evil smile. 

Wakamatsu smirked. In Kasamatsu’s opinion, it didn’t really suit the blonde. The dumb look was the blonde’s trademark. Kasamatsu glared at Imayoshi “You know I hate you, right?” he said.

“Kasamatsu-san!” Imayoshi exclaimed in mock-horror “Is that anyway to talk to your employer. Just admit that you like Kise and Wakamatsu and I will help you sweep Kise off his feet.” He proposed.

“Okay fine.” Kasamatsu exclaimed exasperatedly “I like...” he started. At that exact moment Kise entered.

“Barbie movies” he finished lamely.

“Oh, I didn’t know that senpai. My sister mentioned that a new one came out. Did you manage to catch it yet?” Kise said cheerfully.

“Mind your own business brat” Kasamatsu growled at the blonde.

Kise sniffed, mock-hurt but didn’t press further. He quickly grabbed the tray of fresh cupcakes and made his way back to the counter.

“Barbie movies, how very smooth.” Wakamatsu commented, aggravating smirk still in place.

”Usually I would force you to say your original sentence again. But I think that was embarrassing enough, ne? Let’s get started on Plan Woo Kise.” Imayoshi said.

Kasmatsu glared at both blonde and brunette “This better be good.” He warned.

Wakamatsu puffed up with pride. “It’ll be amazing.” He said confidently.

“If it’s as good as your plan-naming skills, I’m not expecting much.” Kasamatsu said rolling his eyes at Wakamatsu as he was forcefully pulled into a huddle.

“Listen carefully.” Wakamatsu started seriously

**That evening...**

Kasamatsu glared at the large cinnamon and coffee cupcake (Kise’s favourite, as if willing it to disappear. This was such a horrible idea, romantic, sure, but it sounded like something straight out of one of those horrible shoujo mangas Wakamatsu hid under his bed. Kasamatsu didn’t know why he had expected any better. He was pretty Imayoshi could have thought of something better, but the manager’s aim was to embarrass Kasamatsu as much as humanely possible. Basically Wakamatsu’s genius and cupid-worthy (Wakamatsu’s words not Kasamatsu’s) was to have Kasamatsu write the words _Will you go out with me_ on a cupcake and give it to Kise. Kasamatsu cringed just thinking about it.

Sadly, Kasamatsu had no other choice. It wasn’t like his feelings with Kise were so strong and overwhelming that he couldn’t hold them in anymore. It was just that Kasamatsu had learnt early on in life (junior high to be exact) that bottling up feelings did not suit him. He was a straight-forward kind of person who liked to have everything out in the open but he still wanted to do it in a way that would increase the chances of Kise saying yes. Leaving the cupcake on the counter, Kasamatsu went to grab the piping bag. At that moment, he heard a scratching noise on the door and went to investigate. He opened the door to find...nothing. _“Probably a stray cat.”_ He thought to himself.

By then Kise had already entered “Senpai, this is a really good cupcake.” Kise said, his mouth covered with cupcake crumbs.

Kasamatsy felt the familiar throb of his veins. Before he could stop himself, he had already kicked Kise in the head.

“Ow, senpai, what was that for?” Kise grumbled, nursing his temple.

“I was going to ask someone out. The cupcake was part of the whole thing.” Kasamatsu said plainly, surprisingly unembarrassed.

“Oh, I’m so sorry senpai.” Kise said apologetically “So, who’s the lucky girl?” he asked with a bright smile (perhaps a little too bright)

“Guy” Kasmatsu corrected. Kise’s eyes widened “He’s hard-working, determined and his smile could probably light up the country.”

“He sounds perfect.” Kise muttered.

“Not really” Kasamatsu said looking up thoughtfully “He’s an idiot really. He’s arrogant and clumsy. He is extremely annoying and sometimes I’m pretty sure he comes early in the morning just to annoy me. Worst of all he ate the cupcake I was going to use to ask him out.”

Before Kasamatsu could continue, he felt a pair of soft lips press against his. Kise pulled back to see a extremely embarrassed and cherry red Kasamatsu.

“And really, senpai is the idiot. I don’t give up my beauty sleep for just anyone, you know?” Kise said.

“Don’t talk back to your seniors brat.” Kasamatsu mumbled, though if you looked closely you could a hint of a smile dancing across his face.

“So do I call you my boyfriend, now?” Kise asked, leaning down to press his forehead against Kasamatsu’s, looking straight into the older guy’s stormy eyes.

Kasmatsu averted his eyes awkwardly “No way!” he said resolutely “Just because I like you doesn’t mean I’m suddenly going to tolerate your weirdness or become a sappy heroine out of a manga.”

Kise laughed at Kasamatsu’s words. (Kasamatsu attempted to glare at him, although coupled with a blush, it wasn’t too menacing.) It was just like him to say something like that and Kise wouldn’t have it any other way. Just as he was about to kiss Kasamatsu again, Imayoshi entered.

“My, my, that progressed very quickly.” He said with a chuckle “Will I have to give you both the lecture on PDA at work?”

Kasamatsu turned to glare at the manager and cursed the heavens for not giving him temporary Medusa-like powers.

 **The next morning**..

Kasamatsu held the heavy piping bag carefully over the soft and fluffy cupcake. He wanted to add detailed flowers on today’s cupcakes. Just as he was about to start, a shout came.

“Senpai, good morning” Kise shouted gleefully, arms outstretched ready to hug his new boyfriend.

With a glare, Kasamatsu turned around and kicked the blonde in the head which resulted in two things, one, Kise getting hit and falling down against the table and two Kasamatsu’s batter falling down and decorating the blonde’s perfectly styled locks.

“Ha ha, sorry senpai” Kise apologized, rubbing his head nervously which resulted in the batter being spread throughout his hair.

While this would have usually ended up in Kise getting hit in the head again, Kasamatsu couldn’t help but think that Kise looked endearing like this, nervous and covered in batter. Before he could properly think through his actions he already kneeled down and kissed Kise on the cheek. As he pulled back, he couldn’t help but blush involuntarily as he noticed the surprised look on Kise’s face. “You had some batter on your cheek.” He muttered, clearly flustered.

Kise couldn’t help but inwardly coo at the older guy’s adorable actions. His surprised look quickly morphed into a mischievous one. “Senpai, I think I have some batter here too” he said teasingly, pointing at his lips, a smirk on his face. Kasamatsu’s face instantaneously went from a light blush to a perfect impression of a tomato but if one looked closely enough you could see the vein in his forehead throbbing.

The last thing Kise saw before he hit the ground was a flying foot aimed at his temple. He was pretty sure that was going to leave a mark but he couldn’t help but smile inwardly. _‘Some things never change.’_

 

_Fin.  
_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed!  
> I love KiKasa and hopefully I will be writing a lot more featuring this pairing


End file.
